


"I'm Zoe."

by MYuzuki



Series: Inevitable: Screenshots [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanfiction quotepic, Gen, Inevitable, Original Character(s), Zoe Storme (OC) - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of a series of quotepics (or "screenshots") I made to accompany my Originals fanfic, Inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm Zoe."

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically I ended up doing a bunch of these quotepics for one of my fanfics. And they tend to get lost among the fifty billion other things I post on my tumblr, so I decided to post them here, too. Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering, the model in this picture is the lovely Therese Fischer, who is pretty much what I picture Zoe looking like in my head. :)  
> And don't worry, the next quotepic posted to this series will be for Ezra, so you can see what I picture him looking like, too. ;) There'll probably be some quotepics for Elijah and Klaus mixed in with the rest too, so be on the lookout for those! :D


End file.
